Christmas Time
by NellaTheMarvelFan
Summary: Tony's life has been spiraling out of control after the battle in New York a year ago. Pepper has left him and he has found himself drinking more. Bruce and Tony end up spending more time together and Tony is finding himself more fond of his friend. What will the spirit of Christmas bring? {Tony Stark x Bruce Banner. Warning for future smuttiness and foul laungue.}


/**Disclamier: This story was written for entertainment purporses only and is not to be sold or edited by anyone for finanical benefits. **

**Yes, hello hi! Its Nella here c: This is the first FF I've tried making, soo, tell me what you think! Expect more chapters because this has just begun! **

* * *

Tony sat in a dimly lit bar, the surrounding voices muffled and incoherent as Tony just stared into his glass. To Tony's liking the place wasn't that crowded and no one butchered him about Stark Industries or Pepper. It had been nearly a year since the 'take over the world' stunt Loki had played and now Tony Stark suffered from the long-lasting effects from it. Panic attacks were easily triggered and his life with Pepper was ruined. She had walked out on him after New York, stating she just couldn't take it anymore. Believing the man she had supposedly loved died when he went into the wormhole had torn her to pieces to only find out he was actually alive. She only stayed with Tony until he was fully healed and ready to stand on his own two feet. People had said that Tony had no heart, but it was proven that night that he did indeed have one until Pepper tore it out. He watched her leave, not begging, fighting, or pleading for her to stay. His pride was to high for that.

Tony jumped awake when he heard a calm but quite voice behind him call to him, his head snapping up. He turned slightly to the side to see one of his only friends taking the seat next to him, "Hey, Bruce," Tony said softly, one corner of his mouth tugging upwards in a smirk, "Couldn't stay away from me, huh? Why aren't you back on the Helicarrier? I thought you got assigned to some major project or something." Tony mocked his friend, arching an eyebrow.

Bruce sighed outwardly as he ordered water, earning a sideways glance from the Ironman. He rolled his eyes, "I could ask you the same thing. I seem to recall we were both put on the project."

"I can't stand being in the same room as grandpa Rogers for another second, always mucking about, curious to what we're doing." Tony spat more venom than needed, because he knew Bruce shared the same feelings.

"He's not so bad, Tony," Bruce said unconvincingly, taking a sip of his water, "He's just curious because he was frozen for a while. To be honest, I feel bad for him sometimes."

"Not to bad?" Tony turned his whole body towards his friend a blank look on his face, "Bruce, are we talking about the same guy or?"

"Have you met yourself?" Bruce countered, shaking his head lightly, "How many have you had tonight, Tony?"

"Hey! When did this conversation turn on me?" The man pouted before trying to calculate in his hazy mind, "Five? Six? Eight?" Tony shrugged, "Many."

Bruce stiffened, "I'm not letting you drive yourself to Stark Towers."

"I don't need your permission, _mom_." Tony said fruitfully, "I'll prove to you I'm sober enough to drive myself home."

His friend narrowed his eyes, a scowl on his face, "Fine, go on! Prove to me you can actually drive yourself home."

Tony beamed, his blue eyes heavily scanned around the bar. The soft hum of Christmas music failed to register in his head as nothing more than obnoxious ringing and jingling. He leaned over into the bar one more time, grabbing his beer before finishing off the rest of it, feeling a warm sensation run throughout him. Tony went to spin around in a full circle as if that'd be enough proof to his highly intelligent friend, but that didn't even work. His feet got twisted together and before he could register what happened he felt the smooth hard surface of the ground slamming against his face. He let out a painful groan.

"Well, that didn't work did it?" Bruce had a grin on his face as he arched an eyebrow, staring at his friend that rested on the wooden floor.

"Shut up."

"You proved to me that you can't even do a simple task, so yeah, I'm driving." Bruce stood before pulling Stark back to his feet with a cackle.

Before Tony could argue Bruce fished the keys out of Tony's front pocket. At the action Tony flushed like a school girl and _that_ was rare. Bruce noticed the reddened face and took it only as the act of a drunken man. Nothing more.

As they exited the bar the brutal winter wind met them, making Tony's breath fall short. He shivered and stumbled towards his car as fast as he could, though it was dark Tony wore his sunglasses. It was just his sorta' thing, ya' know?

Tony noticed how Bruce was taking his time towards the car making Tony groan, "Bruce! Would you hurry it up? Its cold if you can't already tell!" He snapped, his gaze icy. His blurry vision kept making him see double as he looked around. Snow was on the ground and icy patches didn't help him. Lights laced around the buildings and he still heard Christmas music. Damn it was getting annoying.

When Bruce finally made it to the car he unlocked it, staring at Tony who glowered like a child. They both climbed into the car, but it didn't really help their shivering states. The car seats were leather and felt icy against their skin. Bruce let a shiver run down his spine before he turned on the car, cranking up the heat. Tony watched him as he leaned against the seat, letting his head fall back for a moment, seemingly to fall asleep right there. He noticed how exhausted his friend actually was. His hair mussed and there were bags under his eyes from countless nights of not sleeping. Tony felt a ting of guilt of having to wake him.

"Bruce?" Tony asked softly placing a light hand on his shoulder, but it still made his friend jump out of his skin making him feel even more guilty.

"Hu-eu-" Bruce looked lost for a moment before he remembered where he was, looking over at Tony, "Sorry," He sighed inwardly, "I just haven't been able to sleep a lot."

"Noted. SHIELD working you like a dog, huh?"

Tony was only given a small nod, "Hey Tony?"

"What? What is it?"

"Are you still having that Christmas party?"

At the mention of a party Tony seemed to glow. A smile crept on his face and he slumped back into the chair, "Yeah, but it isn't the same since Pepper won't be there." He tried to say her name nonchalantly but it came out rushed and strained, "I'm not going to turn into a Scrooge just because-" Tony stopped talking now. He didn't want to say her name again and he turned to look out the window with a frown.

"Yeah. I get it." Bruce muttered as he pulled out of the parking lot of the bar. The rest of the ride was silent, not counting the low thrumming of the car.

XXXX

The next thing Tony remembered was Bruce shaking him awake, telling him they have arrived. Tony stumbled out of the car, but ended up slamming against the ground again.

"Jesus Christ, Tony!" Bruce barked in alarm, running over to his side. Pulling the man to his feet for the second time that night. He struggled as he nearly dragged Tony to the lift, "I guess I have to walk you in too." Bruce joked, but a hint of concern escaped him.

"Usually, I'd take you out to dinner first." Tony slurred with a drunk smile on his face.

"Next time." Bruce's voice was strained as he propped Tony against the lift's wall.

When they finally reached the top floor Bruce helped Tony out of the elevator they heard the welcoming voice of Jarvis.

"Welcome home, Sir."

"Heeey, Jaaaaarvis, how are you buddy?" Tony hiccupped happily.

"Sir, I cannot answer that considering I am only programmed to inform you of important events and news."

"Jarvis, what should I do with him?" Bruce asked highly annoyed.

"I suggest you lay Mr. Stark on the couch, Sir."

Bruce frowned. Dragging him to the sofa before propping him up like a doll. Hearing the low chuckle of Tony he arched a confused eyebrow, following upwards to where his finger was pointing.

"Mistletoe, Brucie." Tony flashed a grin.

Bruce stiffened instantly, staring down at Tony, "You're drunk, man. And, who the hell puts a mistletoe _there_?"

Tony simply twirled a finger around before pointing to himself, then back at the mistletoe with a grin. Bruce shifted uncomfortably as he stood in front of Tony. Why would Tony want Bruce to kiss him?

"I'll be downstairs in the lab, Tony," Bruce turned his back on Tony as he made his way back to the lift, his face reddening, "_Please _try to get some rest."

Tony let out a strangled cry as Bruce turned from him, "It's a fucking mistletoe, idiot! You can't break the fucking rules!"

Bruce stopped at his words. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his already unkempt hair, tugging on it, "Tony, what the hell man?" But, the man dragged his feet towards Tony now, "If it'll get you to shut up and sleep, _fine_."

Tony leaned back into the couch, as he stared up at Bruce a lazy smile on his face. He had always admired Bruce's intelligence and calmness. Everyone else on the Avengers were always so jumpy and ready to fight- that wasn't even close to how Bruce was. Tony liked that.

Bruce let out an annoyed sigh at the lazy smile, "Stop smiling, sicko." He seethed angrily, but his heart raced and he found himself fighting off a smile. He didn't realize how much he actually wanted to kiss the man until he actually had to. Bruce put his hands against the back of the sofa as he gazed down at Tony, towering above him. Tony lifted his head and his eyes heavily lidded with want. His friend leaned down as Tony leaned up, their lips meeting seeming to make time stop. Tony's lips were soft and urgent against Bruce's, as if he had waited to long to do it. Tony tasted of booze making Bruce's nose crinkle in disgust. He had always hated alcohol. Bruce stared into Tony's eyes before they broke apart.

"Now, was that so bad?" Tony mused happily, cocking an eyebrow.

"Shut up." Bruce glowered unhappily, "I'm going to the lab now."

"Staaaay?" Tony reached out a hand, purring, "I know you're exhausted, why go down there and work when we could be doing so much more."

Bruce's eyes widen, and he stumbled backwards, "I-I'm not so tired, Tony, honestly. I-I- need to g-get to back to work on th-that project anyway."

"C'mooon, Brucie," Tony pleaded softly.

"No." Bruce replied firmly before rushing into the lift, letting the doors close with a _snap_. He leaned against the cold surface of the wall before sliding down the wall, "What the hell just happened?"


End file.
